Of Ice and Warmth
by Elven Sisterz
Summary: *CHAPTER SIX IS OUT* When you're born as a discriminated being and you hold a curse that could kill Arda completely, would you have the courage to sacrifice everything, even your own life, for the ones you love and have loved? H/OC - Possible OC dying.
1. Late

Author's note: Hey guys, it's my very first time writing a story for fanfiction.net, so pls pls PLS R&R.thanks. O yes and I hope you all like this story. P.S-bold lettering means thoughts, the computer kept changing *s to bold fonts.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Aerriane! Watch where you shoot those arrows!" Aerriane looked up in surprise. Through the mistiness of the forest, she caught a glimpse of a tall slender figure walking towards her.  
  
"Your stupid arrow nearly tore out my eye!"  
  
The tall figure happened to be her older brother, Legolas. They had been practicing all day in the forest, and Legolas had been teaching his younger sister how to shoot quickly, efficiently, and silently through shrubs and bushes. Apparently, the younger elf had been too excited and had shot an arrow straight into Legolas' hiding place.  
  
"Do I look like the target to you? The target's over THERE."  
  
Aerriane stifled a laugh and pulled back her blonde hair into a bun. "Poor pretty elf hurt his face." With that, she got up and looked expectantly at her brother, who was still holding his injured cheek.  
  
"C'mon, you know how much ada hates it when we are late for dinner.'  
  
Aerriane's eyes grew wide. "We've forgotten about the banquet tonight!" Thoughts raced all over Legolas' head. *Banquet? What banquet?*  
  
"Dad and mum's anniversary banquet!" The two siblings ran with all their might, out of the forest and into the gates of their castle.  
*RUN!* Aerriane thought to herself. Her mind raced with the million and one things that she had to do before the great banquet. *I need my new gown. Oh help. Mother's got it. If she sees me in this.* Aerriane stopped running and looked down at herself. She was dressed in traveling wear, the kind of clothes, which only warriors or travelers wear. A green shirt, leggings and a belt to hold her arrows and bow. *Mother is SO going to fry me alive if she sees me like this.* She thought bitterly, recalling the last time her mother had done so.  
  
Rushing back into her room, she pulled out the most elegant dress she could find and put it on and tried in vain to tame her wild hair. Since it was her parents' anniversary, she had no means of making either one of her parents angry.  
I HAVE EDITED IT!!!! HURRAH!!!!!! Now plz, R&R. I accept flames..so..FLAME AWAY if you have to. 


	2. The great banquet

Disclaimer-we do NOT own any character in our stories except for Aerriane, Claenoic,The Elf Queen Eleanir, and some other characters that may pop out of our heads next time.  
  
A/N: I REALLY want reviews please.I don't care if it's good or bad.I NEED it!!! Thanks so much for your co-operation.p.s:this is my very first fan- fic.pls don't be TOO critical.*grin* anyways, enjoy. :D [oh yes I forgot.from now on, any words between these will officially be thoughts. My damn computer suddenly developed a disliking for *s or #s and even 's.  
Chapter 2-The great banquet, and what happened after  
  
The two siblings arrived at the great banquet in time. Their mother and father, The Elf King Thranduil and The Elf Queen Eleanir, raised both their eyes at the two, as Legolas and Aerriane stumbled into the banquet hall. "You're late, Legolas." Thranduil said softly in Elven tongue. Legolas looked at his father indignantly. "I'm not the only one, father. apparently Aerriane got here half a second later than me."  
  
Meanwhile, Eleanir was busy nagging away at her daughter. "Aerriane Bluefeather! You look an utter mess! What in the whole of Middle- earth have you been up to? Look at your HANDS!" Aerriane rolled her blue eyes and looked down upon her once fair and pale hands.  
  
They were now covered in dust, dirt, and soil and there was even an adorable looking caterpillar crawling on the centre of her palm.  
  
She grinned sheepishly at her mother. "Well, at least it brings some color into my hands." Eleanir groaned. "I'll never for the lives of me understand you, Aerriane, but I think the best thing you should do now is to wash your hands."  
  
The feast was marvelous. Every corner of the dinning table was filled with the most delicious and sweetest-smelling food. Aerriane could hardly see her brother, who was just opposite her, over the big round turkey which was in front of her.  
  
*Father had seriously prepared this meal to the best* she thought, as she bit on her meat roll. (A/N do elves eat meat rolls? I'm not sure.I just put it there cuz I was eating one just now.)  
  
Looking around her, the dining hall was filled with laughter, chatter and clashes of spoons against forks and forks against knives. Thranduil had indeed given lots of thoughts about making his anniversary perfect. He had even invited his old friends, those who were once kings, and those who were kings. All of them seemed so grand to Aerriane and at the sight of one of her dad's friend's daughters, she looked down at herself and muttered, "Disgrace."  
  
A noise that seemed like a knock on a glass cup awoke her from her thoughts. "Welcome, my honored guests. T'is a pleasure to have all of you here to celebrate our anniversary. I hope that all of you would return home full and merry!"  
  
Every one in the hall clapped. Some cheered. Some drank. Then suddenly, silence. Thranduil cleared his throat with a huge gulp of wine. "There is still one more announcement to make. This I have been pondering for very long if it was the right choice to make. The other day, Elrond's messenger came upon us with news that Elrond had decided to hold a secret council. He had suggested that not only should I go. but my youngest son, Legolas." Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?"  
  
Thranduil turned to his son with a look that none of them had ever seen him like that before. "I'm old, Legolas. Look at me." Legolas turned his gaze to his father. He started to feel the slightest discomfort. Ever since he was young, the furthest away from home he had ever been was the forest. He knew that if Elrond had called upon him, it meant that there was a great task ahead of him.  
  
After the great feast, Aerriane returned to her room. She had a strange urge to ask her father and mother's permission to follow her older brother. Thinking over it again, she realized that if she really were to attend Lord Elrond's council, Lord Elrond may ask them to go on a journey, which would be a serious matter between life, and death. Finally, she made up her mind. She was going no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Running to her parent's chambers seemed an awfully long time. When Aerriane finally arrived, she knocked on the door and almost immediately, it opened.  
  
"Aerriane? What brings you here?" her father's surprised face answered her. Aerriane opened her mouth and poured out her wishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After bidding good night to her parents, Aerriane slowly walked back to her room. He father and mother had seemed a trifle doubtful on letting Arriane follow Legolas, but she was certain that this was one choice that neither she, nor her parents will ever regret. She let her mind wander to when she was extremely young. All her life, she had dreamed of stepping out of the castle and wandering into some adventure. Now, this once in a lifetime chance was laid neatly before her, and she could not bear the risk of losing it.  
  
Back in her room, Aerriane dropped on her bed and looked out of the windows. Without her knowing, her life was going to change before her very eyes.  
A/N: my thanks to Chatelaine (jerika) for giving me that thoughtful review.I was kind of thinking about re-doing my first chapter, but I decided that my second chapter was going to be much more serious (no more crud or crap anymore, I promise. It's just that I was reading one of the fan fics on LotR and it involved quite a lot of these words..so.but nvm). Oh yes, about the female elves being called "elf maiden" or Elf girl.thanks anyways. I'll try not to put in she-elf. Pls review my second chapter.I would really want to know how good/bad it is. 


	3. Permission

Disclaimer: We do not own any of Tolkien's great masterpieces. None.  
  
A/N: I'm going to use mortal years from now on.I have to keep calculating the elvish years, and I don't have the time.  
  
Arrival at Rivendell  
  
The next morning, Aerriane woke up, feeling both heavy and tired. She remembered the night before, when she managed to pour out her wishes to her father. She had desperately wanted to go out on an adventure since she was young, and now she felt that Elrond's task would be suited for her. Besides, she was already 17.  
  
Aerriane sighed. Leaning over her bed, she peered through her windows.  
  
What she saw surprised her greatly. There, in front of her parents' garden, were twelve highly clad with armoured elves.  
  
Aerriane shook her head as though to shake away hallucinations, yet those 12 mysterious elves were still downstairs, horses neighing as if in impatience. As quickly as she could, Aerriane shoved on her tunic and all, and proceeded to run to her parents' chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Thranduil? Come, take a look at this, dear.'  
  
Eleanir hung back the window curtains to give her husband a full view iof 12 extremely tall elves.  
  
Before Thranduil could reply, a knock on the door interrupted them both.  
  
It turned out to be aerriane.  
  
'Father..the people down there.?'  
  
Thranduil was about to tell them that he had no clue.till he remembered what Lord Elrond had passed on to him the other night.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
'I will be sending over 12 elves to escort your son. If anyone of the family wishes to follow, that maybe possible. The elves will be at your castle at the eleventh break of dawn,'  
  
Thranduil frowned. He had not told Aerriane that it was possible to let her follow. Yet Aerraine was still young, barely 17, but deep in him, Thranduil knew that Aerriane was indeed capable of taking care of herself. She had been taking archery courses with her brother since she was young enough to hold a bow.  
  
'Aerraine,' Thranduil looked at his daughter. 'Those elves are here to escort you and your brother to Rivendell. Tke care, for you will need it.'  
  
Aerriane's eyes grew wide, obviously startled by the fact that her father had just stated 'you and your brother'.  
  
Her mind raced again, though now she was only thinking one thing:  
  
'I 'm going to Rivendell.'  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
As Aerriane and Legolas prepared their horses, the Elf-King Thranduil and their mother, Elaenir, gave them their blessings. Each one was accepted with a grateful thank-you, a goodbye kiss.and then before Aerriane knew it -  
  
They were off. 


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda. You know I don't own LotR.obviously.  
  
A/N I know I recently put 'Arrival in Rivendell' in my previous chapter, but this is the 'Arrival in Rivendell'.so yeah. On with the story.  
  
Arrival in Rivendell  
  
As they were about to reach the gates of Rivendell, Legolas, Aerriane and their escorts were met by three other cloaked people on horseback.  
  
Aerriane shielded her eyes with her hands from the blazing sun, and could only distinguish one short and stocky rider. His cloak was wrapped around him like a blanket, and thick amburn hair peeped out of a corner of the cloak.  
  
The other two riders looked tall enough to be elves, yet with her sharp elven eyesight, Aerriane knew that they were both mere mortals from their dark, tanned skin and normal blunt eyes.  
  
Just as Aerriane's eyes drifted away, she suddenly spotted a small, dark figure on horseback, arriving at the entrance of Rivendell. The mysterious figure was wore an elvish cloak, and its head wore a velvet brown hood. From a distance, it, or whatever it was, looked like a Ringwriath.  
  
Aerriane peered into the bright lane behind her, but was interrupted by her brother's voice.  
  
'Aerriane! Hurry, for we may be late.'  
  
Aerriane reluctantly turned her gaze upon the cloaked rider to the grand gates of Rivendell.  
  
She frowned, yet preoceeded along, followed closely by the twelve escorts. 


	5. Meeting the stranger

Disclaimer: am too lazy to write out disclaimer. OBVIOUSLY I do not own anything Tolkien owns..namely LotR.  
  
Please please PLEASE review!!!!! I need reviews!!!! Thaey are what keeps me going...*goes down on knees* PLEASE?  
  
iced: kit..(aka iced)..read my chappie 4. u'll like it. I think. Tell me in schl.k?  
  
A/N any quotes with *s on it are thoughts. ELVISH IN CHAPTER!!! *finally* all words in italics are elvish. meanings will be at the ned of the chappie.  
  
Now.ON WITH THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Council of Elrond  
  
When Aerriane and Legolas finally arrived, the secret council of Elrond had almost begun.  
  
They were met by the three cloaked riders, and it turned out that Legolas had already known one of them.  
  
That rider was Aragorn.  
  
He was a Ranger, as Legolas told her later on. But no ordinary Ranger.  
  
This tall, strange man with messy, wettish-looking locks turned out to be Isildur's heir.  
  
*How strange,* Aerriane thought. *Isildur's heir - him?*  
  
Her gaze wandered off to the rest of the council. Everyone was laughing and talking to each other. Legolas was already busy talking to Aragorn, and the stocky person with amburn hair was chattering away with a group of mortal men. That stocy person turned out to be a dwarf, Gimli.  
  
Suddenly, a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
'Aaye, Elrond.'  
  
Startled, Aerriane turned around. Behind her, was the same hooded rider she had spotted whilst entering Rivendell. Lord Elrond was behind Aerriane as well, and was now smiling at the cloaked rider.  
  
'Aaye, Claenoic. It is excellent to have you present here.'  
  
'Thank you Elrond. Nae saian luumme', and I have been beginning to think that you have forgotten me.'  
  
The mysterious rider chuckled softly, pulled back the hood -  
  
Aerriane nearly choked. The rider was..was her age! The rider was an elf- maiden, who looked as old as Aerriane herself.  
  
Yet this strange elf had an elvish rune on her neck, and it peered out of the brown tunic, which was supposedly half-covering it. She had long, straight raven hair, which was tied into two braids on both sides, and then was pulled back behind together.  
  
Elrond graciously extended his arm. 'Come, make yourself comfortable, for the council is about to begin.' 


	6. The Council of Elrond

Dis.: yadda yadda yadda yadda. I don't own LotR...bleeeeeeeh. *evil glint in eye* I could own Haldir.... *did I say that out loud?*  
  
A/N I am not receiving any reviews!!! This is so NOT meant to happen. Uuuuuurk. Please. Reviews are what keep me going. The only person who actually reviews is Kit, aka iced. I thanked her in school...BUT THIS IS NOT ENOUGH!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU WHO READS THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kit (aka iced): noooooo - ang-o is NOT aerriane. I shall have to enlighten you again in school tomorrow.  
  
Anon.: thanks for helping me flame back Canon Police. At least I'm not the only person who feels the same way. Thank you!!!!! *smiles and gives a big hug*  
  
This story is my life. If no one reviews....*breaks into convulsion of sobs* I may have to end it....cz it's no point writing a story no one bothers to review...or worse...read. [I am not really wanting to stop this story....I have planned far too much...and it is just far too perfect to stop now!...*SOB* ]  
  
PLEASE?!  
  
A?N: Any are Elvish, bcz I suddenly realized that my previous fic's italics didn't show. *growls* NO ONE IS REVIEWING!  
  
Chapter 6 - Council  
  
The elf maiden accepted his hand, and allowed Elrond to lead her next to him. She stood there, hazelnut eyes glancing around at the room. With no expression on her face at all, she paused, and turned to see Aerriane, who was looking at her.  
  
Aerriane blushed, and looked away.  
  
*How embarrassing,* Aerriane thought to herself, as she made her way pass the crowd to her seat next to her brother. *To be caught staring at a stranger...*  
  
The crowd of people in the council turned silent as Elrond sat down. His voice broke the silence.  
  
'Strangers from distant lands..'  
  
Aerriane shuddered inwardly. She could actually feel those hazel eyes burning into her. She nudged her brother gently and whispered, 'Do you know any idea who she may be?'  
  
Legolas knew who Aerriane was referring to, but made no attempt to answer her back. He was far too engrossed in what Elrond was saying.  
  
'Frodo Baggins. '  
  
Aerriane turned to Elrond, who was eyeing a small, short boy. Aerriane had known from her father's stories of 'outside-of-Mirkwood' Middle Earth that he was a hobbit. She could tell from his furry feet.  
  
'Bring forth the Ring.'  
  
The One Ring. Aerriane's eyes widened. So the many stories her parents had told Legolas and her about the One Ring was indeed true! Well, she knew it was, but never really believed in it till now.  
  
She watched the young hobbit place the Ring on to a small stone table.  
  
Silence once more.  
  
One mortal man gasped out loud.  
  
'It is a gift.'  
  
Legolas frowned and looked up at the speaker.  
  
That mortal man stood up, and began saying things which Aerriane didn't seem to register. He had spoken of Gondor, and how the One Rig could be used against Sauron, the Dark Lord.  
  
At the point of him saying the Dark Lord's name, Aerriane noticed Claenoic's eyes had suddenly downcast. Her cheeks were a little pale and she kept toying with something underneath her cloak. To Aerriane, it was as if she were fingeriing a necklace of some sort.  
  
Claenoic looked up; with a new look of hate, dread and malice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was some commotion in the council whilst Aerriane was busy observing everyone else.  
  
The Ranger Aragorn had opposed to the thinking of Boromir's (the mortal man) speech and now Broromir was sneering at him.  
  
'And what would a mere Ranger know?'  
  
Next to Aerriane, Legolas' eyes narrowed. Aerriane sensed it too, but did not do anything. Besides, she had no part in this.  
  
'He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.' Legolas's eyes blazed.  
  
Aragron frowned at seeing Legolas reveal his true identity. ''  
  
Legolas glared at Boromir one last time, and obeyed unwillingly.  
  
'Calm down, brother.' Aerriane whispered softly. Legolas grunted back in reply.  
  
Boromir was now looking at Legolas and Aragorn with scornful eyes.  
  
His eyes sent an obvious message: *You? Isildur's heir?!*  
  
Boromir smiled a thin smile.  
  
Looking back at Legolas, he replied rather snippily, 'Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.'  
  
Aerriane gripped her chair's handles tightly. This person was sure getting on her nerves.  
  
Elrond resumed the council, obviously impatient with the childish manners of Boromir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aerriane stole yet another glance at Claenoic.  
  
Claenoic was now fingering her neck, and seemed to be feeling -  
  
*The rune,* Aerriane thought. *How strange! This elf has a history that is ten pages long indeed...*  
  
Whilst in deep thought, she watched the small dwarf she had seen before rush up towards the Ring with his axe raised up high.  
  
The axe broke. It just did, shattering into microscopic pieces, without even touching the Ring, leaving the Ring unscathed. Aerriane raised her eyebrows.  
  
Elrond did too, and continued, 'The Ring cannot be destroyed by any of our weapons we here possess, Gimli, son of Gloin..'  
  
So THAT was his name.  
  
More commotion.  
  
A whiny voice came up in the midst of all the talking.  
  
'But we can use the Ring! Give it to Gondor!' Boromir, again.  
  
*He sure has got an attitude...* Aerriane looked at Boromir stand up yet again.  
  
Legolas could not stand it anymore. Rising from his set, he yelled out, 'Have you not heard what Lord Elrond said? The Ring has to be destroyed!'  
  
'And are you trying to say that you should leave it in the hands of an elf?'  
  
Aerrinae whipped her head around, to see the speaker. It was the stocky little dwarf, Gimli. Aerriane glared.  
  
'Never trust an elf!'  
  
At those very words, Aerriane jumped up angrily, with some other elves behind her.  
  
She had never felt this angry before. How dare this puny, little dwarf insult her and her kin?  
  
'Why, you puny little wretch, I'll take your head and - ', she said and raised both her hands as though to strangle him. Her brother pushed her back.  
  
Suddenly, through the raised voices in the council, a small voice broke out.  
  
'I will take the Ring to Mordor.'  
  
Aerriane saw a tall grey-cloaked wizard lean upon his stick and sigh heavily. He shut his eyes, as if in pain.  
  
'Although...I do not know the way.'  
  
The wizard, later Aerriane knew as Gandalf the Grey, turned to where the small voice came from. It was the small hobbit, Frodo.  
  
Gandalf approached him slowly.  
  
'I will bear this burden with you, Frodo, as long as it's yours to bear.'  
  
And then, suddenly, as if everything timed out, Aragorn stepped forward, Legolas stepped forward -  
  
Aerriane frowned. She had to do this. Besides, this whole thing about coming to Rivendell was all because of this great task.  
  
Determinedly, Aerriane stepped up.  
  
'I'm coming as well.'  
  
Legolas eyed her.  
  
'Aerriane - you are far too young.' He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Aerriane stared at her brother placidly.  
  
'Then just try and stop me.' Legolas sighed, and moved over for Aerriane to stand next to him. He was already preparing for this.  
  
Just then, Gimli stood up and approached Frodo.  
  
'.....and my axe!'  
  
Legolas and Aerriane looked down at him in distaste as he stood next to them, barely reaching Aerriane's hip.  
  
Boromir came along as well. Then another dwarvish boy, claiming that he would never leave his 'Mr Frodo'. Aerriane found it slightly amusing and chuckled, but kept the comment to herself. Two other shorter Halflings ran into Frodo, one of them nearly colliding into Aerriane.  
  
And that was when Claenoic finally spoke out loud.  
  
'You have my blessing..Frodo.'  
  
Palcing her hand on top of the Halfling's head, she uttered something under her breath, and bright fiery flames engulfed Frodo for about half a second, before she pulled her hand back and stepped next to Aerriane.  
  
Aerriane could not help but gape at her even more.  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrows. 'Very well, you shall be....the Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
From that minute onwards, Aerriane was determined to find out who Claenoic really was.  
  
But there was only one person who would truly know her well enough.  
  
Elrond.  
  
Whatcha think , eh? Sorry it took such a long time to update, but it's the end of school, and I'm really caught up with lots of stuff to pack and whatnots. PLEASE hit the 'go' button right down there. Please. It sucks to think that people who *might* be reading don't bother to review. It hurts to, for the author. Please show you care for this fic! PLEASE. I beg of you, Almighty Reader.  
  
~ciao, Hannerz 


End file.
